Land of Affectus
by KuroiTea
Summary: When Ed, Edna, and Lou end up missing, worry starts to build up not only on Cole and Jay, but the others as well, seeing that their brothers now feel guilty and depressed. Meanwhile, Dareth falls unresponsive after binge eating while watching a t.v show, then finds himself in an unfamiliar place after waking up. (Yes, the cover image was made by me)(ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

Anyway this is my first story! Please no flames because I already know I suck, but I will accept good criticism from authors and guests so that I may improve. If you are confused about something you can go read my Bio, you can PM me, or put your question as a review and I will almost always answer back. Enjoy the story ouo~!

...

"Today on NinjaGo City News, it's been almost a month since Lou Brookstone, Ed and Edna Walker were reported missing from their homes as said by two of the ninja, with the black ninja being son of Lou, and the blue ninja being son of the Walkers. It is said by their family that the three adults could be in danger. If anyone has any information please come foward".

Cole hung his head low as a picture of his father showed up on screen, with Jay nearly sobbing as he saw a the photo of his missing parents next to it, even though it was shown at least twenty-four times on the news. Both were feeling dread and guilt, seeing that they should have visited their loved ones instead of putting it off for another day...but now they were gone. No more "thanks dad", or "hey ma"...no more personal advice from the people they looked up to.

Cole and Jay tried to hope for the best, but it was difficult when you have other thoughts...thoughts too horrible and depressing to tell anyone else. "My brothers", they turned to see Zane at the doorway, who looked saddened as well. "I am deeply sorry...would it help if we looked again?". Cole sighed, and replied in a monotone voice. "No Zane...i-it's fine really...you've all done enough, besides", Cole stood up, thinking about skipping dinner and hitting the sack early. "The police blocked us from going there anymore...there's nothing we can do".

The case started immediately by pinpointing the last places Ed, Edna, and Lou could of been earlier that month. The Ninja then checked for clues before the police got there to prohibit them from going there until the case was solved. But with not having any physical evidence, it was hard to understand what happened to them and where they were now.

Even with Zane scanning the areas, PIXAL saw nothing unusual that could help them get one step closer to the missing adults. The houses were completely intact, nothing was misplaced, and no precious items were stolen by thieves...it was like they just...disintegrated from existence.

Hopefully they were safe...

...

The sound of a loud laughter could be heard from the dojo of Grand Sensei Dareth, who unlike a real teacher, was lying on the couch, inhaling his dinner like a snob, and watching his favourite show. "Aw man, what a riot!" Dareth held in a chuckle as the show took a commercial break. He yawned feeling exhausted, probably because of those puffy potstickers and the beer he consumed at an ungodly hour.

His eyelids felt like weights as he struggled to keep himself awake for the show. "...probably...need coffee to...keep watching this" he slurred. After a second attempt, he finally got up, staggering to his small kitchen. Dareth became drowsy and his sight became unclear. He didn't know where he was going to the point he had to put both of his hands out in front of him, but even up close his hands were fuzzy and unrecognizable.

The steps he took were getting shakey and slow, as if the floor was beneath him was far below. Dareth felt his heart tremble and beat unnaturally, until he finally got a loose grip on the oven handle. A wave of nausea hit him hard, although he opened his mouth to let himself vomit, nothing came out. He coughed and wheezed, which prevented him from yelling. Dareth gave up seeing he couldn't do anything and closed his eyes, letting go of the handle, hitting the ground unconscious.

...

Even though I'm not a fan of Dareth, I just like the thought of how funny he could be in a story. Prepare for more Dareth, because he'll be the main hero òuó! But of course I have to make him feeling true pain so sorry Dareth fans, but it'll all make sense in future chapters and I hope the characters won't be too ooc óuò. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, and make sure to review.

Have a nice day~

-Kuroi


	2. Chapter 2

Since I had some spare time, I decided to make a second chapter. (Warning: Mild Swearing that may increase throughout the story, because they are adults...duh)

To Darkrainbow: Thank you for your review, I'm glad your enjoying the story so far. Yay cookies! I've seen your reviews quite alot around here when I was still known as a guest, so it's pretty awesome getting a review from you!

Thank you for the review and enjoy the story

...

Dareth was blinded by a ray of sunshine as he tried to open his eyes. His body felt sore and his clothes were damp from the dew on the grass-

Wait...grass?

Dareth's eyes widened, his fingertips touching the blades of wet grass and dirt. He quickly pushed himself up and brushed his pajamas off, looking at his new surrounding. His head hurt a little because of the impact of his fall. The place he was at now didn't seem familiar...heck, maybe he wasn't even in NinjaGo!

Dareth began panicking, the same way a child would when they've realized they've lost sight of their parent at a store, scared and worried. Instinctively, he began sprinting towards a cluttered forest of trees and shrubs, pushing plants out of his way in order to find a way out of the mysterious place. He got far enough to the point that every tree looked the same and there was no sign of his original spot.

There was a the smell of smoke, which made Dareth a little less panicked since there could be people that could help him get home...of course if they weren't cannibals and this whole thing was really a trap. Using his one of his so called "animal fighting styles", he snuck his way towards the camp. Crouching behind a small bush, he examined the the three people sitting around the fire.

He wanted to get a good look at the humans, so he tried squinting and at the same time started moving his shoulders back and his neck and head forward. 'Just...a little...more' he thought, quietly shuffling forward. The spot he picked was probably a really stupid one, since he didn't notice the huge tree root below him. Dareth tripped and barreled down the hill, then stopped right in front of the beings.

"Ow, my he-" Dareth froze in terror seeing a sharp blade pointing at him. Screaming like at little girl, he yelled for mercy. "Oh shit, it talks, kill it!- oh wait", there was a long stop before the attacker responded again. "...Dareth?". Dareth gasped and backed away. "How do you know my name?! Watch out, I know spinjitsu!". He attempted to spin around but ended up flailing about on the ground, earning an amused chuckle from the attacker. He stopped seeing that he recognized the face of the attacker. "Oh my god, what are you guys doing here!?".

Ed cleared his throat awkwardly, seeing that he got scared and bravely hid behind his wife, Edna who was not amused at her husband's act. "Well first of all, sorry for almost killing you, second of all...we're not really sure...how did you get here?" Lou tossed his blade to the side. Dareth shrugged as he got up. He noticed the attire of his friends was not what they usually wore, instead they wore some sort of leather armor although he was still in his pajamas. "Well you guys need to get out of here, everybody's been looking for you for a month!". The trio was both confused and shocked. "A-a month?", Edna frighteningly asked. "Impossible it feels like we've only been here two days".

"It's okay Edna, w-we just need to find another way home..." Ed tried to comfort his wife. "But we ran out of ways to get home, Ed...it can't be done". She gently began to weep into her husband's chest, feeling that she shouldn't since she was always the one to bring everyone up when they're down. "No...", everyone turned to Lou. "We're going to get home...if the ninja can defeat enemies bigger than them...then we can find our way back home". Though he was very pessimistic about most things, he didn't want the team to crumble in defeat and suffer. He wanted to see his son again and hug him tight, then be happily greeted by his beloved cat, Sushi.

'Ah yes, Sushi...her innocent eyes were the colour of sparkling emeralds, her tail so fluffy and soft to the touch, pale pink paws so nice and perfect. Yes...cats are indeed perfect...'

"Eh Lou...you daydreaming about your cat again?" Ed asked, knowing his pal would deny it. "What no!". "Uh huh, yeah sure..." Ed mumbled back, receiving a glare from Lou. "...anyway we need to find the place Dareth was at when he found himself here and continue going the same direction". "I kinda remember the place...it was a wide space with no trees and lots of sunlight" Dareth said, recalling the time he got blinded by the sun.

Hopefully this way they could find a way home at least.

...

Yes, I like to think of Lou as a cat person, and have a fluffy, white cat named, Sushi( and yes, the thing with him daydreaming about his cat was from the anime Black Butler...don't kill me). If you are confused by the story, they are basically in a sort of "RPG" or for all the anime lovers out there, it's alot like SAO, so that means they're gonna be fighting and stuff, as well as have a "rank"(warrior, archer, mage, ect...).

Anyway, you may answer these questions in the review section:

1: While using his "Animal Fighting Styles", what animal style do you think Dareth used?

2: Do you have a cat?(I do!)

Hopefully you all have an awesome day~

-Kuroi


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, yay! DarkRainbow: I was actually thinking snake or fox, but I guess penguin could work too. I'm not really allergic to anything, so I can have as many cats as I can. Glad that it's sorta easy to understand this story because usually when I say RPG or something like that, no one understands me except for my gaming buddies and friends who watch anime. I managed to smuggle a piece of Cole's cake as your prize _. But yeah, I'm glad you are enjoying this so far! Thanks for the reviews. At first I was doubting this story and thinking that it was really shitty, although I think my depression and anxiety that made me think about taking it down and giving up on it...but for the few days it's been up, I've received a few favourites and reviews which makes me happy and want to keep on writing for you guys :3. Enjoy the story

...

"Over here!" Dareth directed Ed, Edna, and Lou over to the area he knew that he first found himself in. "Strange...it seems that the trees form a perfect circle around this place" Edna concluded, looking at the dead tree roots that touched the circle of grass. "Has an eerie vibe to it though" Lou said with caution, his active silver eyes scanning the area up and down, side to side as well as behind. "I have to agree" Ed replied. "...let's just keep walking". They walked north of the area Dareth woke up at and tried to find any other people or possibly a way home. The four found a dirt trail not so long after and began to follow it. It was starting to get exhausting for the four as it seemed like they've been walking forever and there was no end to it in sight.

...

Cole wrapped himself in his blanket like a caterpillar in a cocoon. His eyes were tired but his mind remained active. He was hungry as well, but with the guilt and depression built up inside of him, no food or cake could make him want to eat a whole meal or even bother to come out. He hadn't showered or maintained good hygiene since the disappearance of his father.

Jay was the same way on the other hand, he left his inventions in the lower deck of the bounty to let them collect dust and didn't bother to eat or bathe. He barely wanted to spend time with Nya anymore and wanted to stay in bed. This upset Nya, since she wanted to help her now boyfriend after causing so much trouble with the whole "Love Triangle" incident. But Jay refused the help, even telling Nya to "get the hell out, I'm not in the mood". "Nya give him a break, he's depressed that his mom and dad are missing and he didn't get to say goodbye to them. You know how much he cares for them". Nya rolled her eyes at her brother. "Kai, we lost both our parents at a young age and yet I'm not being such an ass to my boyfriend. I'm tired of him being that way". There was a long minute of silence before Kai answered. He turned to his sister and looked at her in the eye. He didn't want to hurt his sister, but after all these years of putting up with her, enough was enough.

"You know Nya...not everything needs to be about you...not everything needs to be YOUR way". Cruel, but true. Kai still remembered how much Nya changed from a tomboy to a snob perfectionist in everything she does. He wasn't saying that she was a horrible ninja or was bad at being Samurai X in the past, he was merely saying that because of that she drastically changed. With that Nya furiously locked herself in her room.

...

"Is he waking up?". "It seems that he is, but it is best to give him a moment" Dareth carefully opened his eyes, with the same soreness as before, and feeling dehydrated as well. There was a blur of four figures in front of him, that he was then later able to see clearly after rubbing his eyes. "What...happened?". Dareth looked at his team, but kept his cheeks slightly reddened when he saw the attractive lady treating him. She had perfect, red curls and sapphire eyes, although it didn't take long for him to notice she had elf ears that were semi-covered by her red hair. Her clothing was medieval-like, mostly made of leather and wool with no armor.

"Dehydration. Good thing your friends knew what they were doing and followed the trail here" the female said with a slight smile. "My name is Sarra, I am the healer of this village, and your name is?" Sarra handed Dareth a clay jug of water to soothe what was left of his dehydration. "The name's Dareth, you know I'm quite popular with the ladies, if ya know what I mean". Sarra cocked an eyebrow playfully. "Sorry champ, not interested". Dareth frowned. 'I bet she's playing hard to get...yeah, that's it' he thought.

After Dareth finally recovered, Sarra decided to show them around the village. The people were intrigued and filled with joy seeing the four newcomers, or started "worshiping us as gods" as Dareth put it. The look on their faces were like as if they never had people visit them or they've never seen another person other than themselves. "Um...so what is this place exactly?" Lou asked. "Good question, well, this beautiful place", Sarra put her arms out as if showing how massive the place was. "Is known as "Land of Affectus" or "Land of Emotion" in modern english...you can tell alot about this place just by the name it's a place full of happiness and peace among the people".

"Well...", Sarra's face sadden greatly, looking away. "That was before...something happened". "Sometimes gods would come down here as people...not really knowing they were gods, we...kinda treated them badly. Now we are cursed with solitude and evil watching our every move", the four were saddened at the fact that the people that were happily greeting them...were actually really depressed and were only showing them kindness because of fear.

"We've always wanted to know how "outside" is like...and I know this is a little too much to ask for, but...please, we need your help" Sarra was on the verge of tears as she begged on her knees at the team. Before anyone could answer, Dareth spoke first. "Of course we will, we'll do anything!". The other three were shocked and immediately pulled Dareth into a huddle. "Are you crazy?! This isn't some video game where we have multiple lives, we're going to fucking die!" Lou quietly yelled. "He's right, and we don't have anything to go against them" Edna worriedly said. "But guys! This could be our way home! Sarra said the these people never saw "outside", so our way home could be outside this place!", Dareth defended his statement. "So are you with me, or not?".

After some persuasion from Dareth, they all finally came to an agreement. Sarra gasped and tightly hugged them. "Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to us!". "So, uh are we gonna get some weapons or powers or...ranks?" Dareth hopefully asked. "Of course, just follow me we have to go to the head of the village and she will give you your ranks for battle". "Great!", Dareth pumped his fist up in the air and the other adults were quite relieved. "So...where's the head of the village? She's not far...right?". "Well your really far off", Sarra happily pointed to the top of a large mountain. "Up there, hopefully you won't die on the way up" she giggled, almost making the four want to curl up and cry at the possible massive magnitude the mountain could have...and the things they will encounter that would be eager to gnaw on their dead bodies.

But really, who knows!

...

Yay, we're all gonna die!(No, not really). Sarra isn't really my OC, since I had to make a female healer right off the top of my head. Sorry Jaya fans, not really a fan of it...or Nya for that matter(Bruiseshipping for life!). Tell me in the reviews who the character's rank might be and who is your favourite is so far. (Hint Hint: Dareth gets the crappiest rank...well the crappiest one in my opinion). Hopefully you all have a wonderful day~ -Kuroi


	4. Chapter 4

KR: I don't mind if you like Kai. I get tons of crap about how Lou is one of my favourite characters because of how he treated Cole. But does it really look like care? I love Bruiseshipping as well(even more than Lavashipping, don't worry your not alone xD). Thanks for the cookies!

Bayboo20: thanks for reading and liking my story! I'm glad your enjoying it so far. Go Bruiseshipping!

Anyway, in a few days I'll be going to Germany to visit some family, so I might post once or twice a week for those 3 or 4 weeks. So if your wondering why I didn't upload that week, I'm not dead, I'm in Munich, Germany so don't freak out.

Also I'm thinking on making a oneshot, headcannon oneshot, or another story, hopefully you'll enjoy it.

Anyway, on with the story!

...

Cole couldn't sleep that night. He was tightly cocooned in his blanket, thinking about the times he and his father would spend time together- not the times he was forced to practice an instrument or forced to do the Triple Tiger Sashay, but the times they actually did something like rock climbing, or target shooting. His father had a happy smile on his face as he watched Cole have fun on the swings when they went to the park. It was like a "distraction" for his father, so he wouldn't be depressed.

Cole remembered his dad having night terrors and keeping a hand pistol under his pillow, but...he didn't know why exactly. Then again it could be for self-defense. Sometimes at night, Cole would find his dad in his room, writing, silently singing in a very low tone about a "woman whom I hate so much, I want to cut off her head, and keep it in a box". Cole knew who that woman was, and he could blame his dad since he despised his mother too. But it got even creepier, since Lou would literally watch Cole sleep for hours on end, constantly looking out the window as if he knew someone was there.

"Maybe that's why I like to watch the others sleep as well...I've seen my dad do it as well", Cole thought. When Cole would ask the next morning, his father would answer in a loving tone, saying "it's for your own good son~". Coincidentally, Lou made arrangements for Cole to go to "Marty Oppenheimer: School of Performing Arts" after many nights of watching Cole in his sleep. At the school, Cole always pondered about what his dad could of been doing by himself, but until now he never told anyone, not even Sensei. He saw no point in freaking out his close friends.

Cole sighed and unraveled himself from his warm cocoon to go get a drink to calm his nerves. He saw Jay's bed was empty and thought he might of stayed up a bit longer. The wood floors creaked even more with each step, to the point Cole had to tiptoe to not wake anyone up. There was the sound of television static coming from the gaming room followed by the sound of sniffles. Cole took another step towards the gaming room and-

*Creak*

"W-who's there?". Cole immediately recognized the weeping voice as Jay's. "Jay? It's me...Cole," Upon opening the door, Cole saw Jay curled up in a ball on the couch, crying. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this...". "Jay?...what's wrong?". "E-everything...Nya's mad at me, my parents are gone...I feel horrible and confused!" Jay sobbed. "There, there" Cole said in a soothing voice, gently rubbing Jay's back. There was a period of silence before Jay sat up. He started awkwardly twiddling his thumbs as he looked away.

"I-I never told anyone this, but...I'm...not really...interested in Nya anymore...," Cole cocked an eyebrow at Jay's statement. "I just...didn't want to seem like a loser when she was choosing between me and you". Cole was going to speak when he felt Jay's feminine hand hold his. "I-I like you Cole...your smile, your personality...I've even looked at you when you were working out". Jay interrupted Cole once again before he could say anything. "Y-you don't have to like me back...I just want you to accept that I feel attraction more to men than women". Jay was then surprised as Cole started passionately embracing his light pink lips.

...

It started to get dark as Ed, Edna, Lou, and Dareth started to hike the mountain. They wanted to set up camp, start a fire, and catch something to eat since they were cold and starving. "You sure your able to start a fire?". "How can you not trust Grand Sensei Dareth? Of course I can!" Dareth yelled to Lou as he vigorously rubbed two sticks together. Lou rolled his eyes and went over to Edna, who was trying to catch something to eat from the river, and asked her for something.

"This is how you make a fire" Lou showed Edna's pair of red prescription glasses to Dareth. He proceed to use what little sunlight they had left to reflect it onto the flammable dry grass. After a few long minutes, a small flame flickered from the grass. "Now make sure it doesn't die out" Lou threw a bundle of sticks and twigs to a very shocked Dareth before he went to return the glasses to Edna.

They all sat around the fire silently, without anything to eat. Not being accustomed with the cold temperatures, Dareth and Edna sat closer to the fire, shivering slightly. "It will only get colder from here on up, might as well prepare yourselves" Lou said, tiredly rubbing his eyes. He leaned back on a log and closed his eyes.

*Lou's Dream*

Lou awoke as he heard an all too familiar feminine humming. He looked up to see yet again, his deceased mother, her skin like polished china and her long, black hair like loose silk. Her slender fingers embraced his face as she smiled at him. Lou closed his almond shaped eyes yet again, resting his head upon her lap, then woke up to his mother petting his hair. He looked up at her again.

Her face was saddened, yet happy. She looked sick and terribly thin. Her breath was hoarse and less frequent with each time. Yet again, she looked at Lou...and smiled. "すべては大丈夫です~*" she said. Lou knew that was not at all true as he woke up in the same dream once more.

This time his mother sat still, she wasn't breathing, blinking, or talking. She just sat there dead, smiling at him as if everything was okay. Horrifying, her skin started to slowly fall off, and turn into dust as it hit the ground, yet her smile remained as Lou sat there terrified and afraid, watching the scenery shake and crumble...

As if everything was okay

*End of Dream*

Lou awoke panicked, accidentally kicking Dareth in the face by impulse. "Ow!" Dareth cradled his injured cheek as he stumbled back. Lou panted as he looked around, seeing only him and Dareth were there. 'Ed and Edna must of went to find something to eat or something...' he thought. Lou yawned and stood up, brushing some dust off his clothing. "Hey, where ya going?". "I'm off to think...you stay here and make sure nothing bad happens, Dareth..." and with that Lou walked off.

Even though the mountain they were hiking was completely foreign, it had beauty as well as an eerie vibe to it. Lou made sure to take his blade and carve an "L" into some trees so that he wouldn't loose his way back. He leaned on a tree and meditated a bit. His dream kept on bothering him so he wanted some peace and quiet to try to forget it. "Я...просто хочу, чтобы получить...дома" he whispered, keeping in some tears...he had to be strong...for the team.

...

Translations:

*すべては大丈夫です(Subete wa daijobudesu): Everything is okay

*Я ... просто хочу , чтобы получить ... дома ...(YA ... prosto khochu , chtoby poluchit' ... doma ...): I...just want to get...home

Anyway, all I have to say is sorry for taking so long and have a wonderful day~

-Kuroi


End file.
